


Cute and Fuzzy Bunnies

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Cute, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne's hiding something under his bunk.





	Cute and Fuzzy Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for den’s LJ challenge. Put Jayne in a pair of white bunny slippers. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 28, 2004
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"Jayne," Simon says casually, still slumped over the edge of the bunk, catching his breath, "What are these?" 

Jayne's stomach drops; he's pretty sure he knows what Simon is referring to. "Nothin', c'mere," he says grabbing Simon by the hips and pulling. 

Simon latches onto the side of the bed with both hands and prevents himself from being moved. Jayne slaps him on the ass. "Leggo." 

"Not until you explain these," Simon says snagging one of the pair of matching objects out from under the bed. 

Jayne plasters himself against Simon's back, grabs him by the arm, and forcibly removes the cute, white bunny slipper from his hand and throws it under the bunk. 

"No," Jayne says grumpily. 

"Yes," replies Simon squirming. 

Jayne nips at Simon's ear. "No." 

Simon turns his head so that he can lick the inside of Jayne's wrist. "Please?" 

Jayne feels his resolve weakening and rests his forehead against Simon's shoulder blade and sighs, realizing that he's not going to win this one. Simon could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be. 

"My sister sent them to me," he mumbles against Simon's skin. 

Simon wriggles and twists and Jayne lets him turn around. "You have a sister?" he asks, surprised. Jayne rarely talks about his family. 

Jayne nods. 

"What's her name?" 

"Ricky." 

Simon's eyebrow goes up and then he laughs. 

"What?" 

"A boy named Jayne, a girl named Ricky. Your parents had some interesting notions," Simon says with a smile. "Does this mean Mattie's a girl, too?" 

Jayne frowns and says, "'Course not. Mattie's a boy's name. Why would you think he's a girl?" 

Simon stifles the laugh that threatens to bubble out of him at the slightly offended look on Jayne's face. "No reason," he says and then runs his fingers up and down Jayne's arm. "Do you wear them?" 

_Fuck,_ Jayne thinks. He'd been hoping the conversation about his family had distracted Simon from his earlier discovery. 

"Well?" Simon asks and plucks lightly at the hairs on his arms. 

"No," Jayne says, hoping Simon will just drop it. "Of course I don't wear 'em." 

"Would you?" 

"No!" Jayne exclaims and tries to sit up, but it's too late, Simon's already twisted their legs together. 

"For me?" Simon asks, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth going soft and pouty in a look that turns Jayne's knees to water and his dick to steel. 

"Nnno," Jayne manages to stutter out, trying to ignore the hand that's gently stroking his spine. 

"Please?" Simon breathes softly against his ear and then licks it slowly. Jayne groans, knowing he's done for. He grabs Simon by the head and kisses him hard, sucking on his tongue until Simon whimpers. 

"The things I do for you," Jayne says grumpily as he rolls off Simon and reaches under the bed for the gorram slippers. He knew he never should have kept them, but they were just so damn comfortable. 


End file.
